Jörð
thumb|Estatua mostrando a Jörð como una figura maternal.En la mitología nórdica, Jörð (Nórdico antiguo: jǫrð, "antiguo"; Islandés: Jörð, a veces anglicalizado como Jord o Jorth; también llamada Jarð, jɑrð como en nórdico oriental antiguo) es una jötunn. Es la madre del dios del trueno Thor, hijo de Odín, y la personificación de la tierra. Fjörgyn y Hlóðyn se consideran otros nombrara Jörð. Algunos académicos se refieren a Jörð como una diosa.Orchard (1997:98). El nombre de Jörð aparece en la poesía escáldica tanto como término poética para la tierra como en kennings para Thor. Etimología Jörð es la palabra común para tierra en el nórdico antiguo, así como las descendientes de la palabra en los idiomas escandinavos modernos; islandés jörð; feroés jørð; danés, sueco y noruego jord. Es cognado con el inglés earth a través del inglés antiguo eorðe."Earth" in Online Etymology Dictionary. Testimonios Edda prosaica Gylfaginning En el Gylfaginning, la primera mitad de la Edda prosaica, Jörð es descrita como una de las parejas sexuales de Odín y la madre de Thor. Es la hija de Annar y Nótt y medio-hermana de Auðr y Dagr.Gylfaginning 10, 36. Sin embargo, el académico Haukur Thorgeirsson señala que los cuatro manuscritos del Gylfaginning varían en sus descripciones de las relaciones familiares entre Nótt, Jörð, Dagr y Dellingr. En otras palabras, según el manuscrito Jörð o Nótt es la madre de Dagr y compañera de Dellingr. Haukur detalla que "el manuscrito más antiguo, U, ofrece una versión donde Jörð es la esposa de Dellingr y la madre de Dagr, mientras que en otros manuscritos, R, W y T, sitúan a Nótt en el papel de esposa de Dellingr y madre de Dagr" y discute que "la versión en U tuvo lugar accidentalmente cuando el escritor de U o sus antecedentes acortaron un texto similar al de RWT. Los resultados de este accidente llegaron a la tradición poética islandesa".Haukur (2008:159—168). Skáldskaparmál En el Skáldskaparmál de Snorri Sturluson, Jörð (como la tierra personificada) es llamada la rival de la esposa de Odín, Frigg, y sus otras concubinas gigantes, Rindr y Gunnlöd, la suegra de Sif, la esposa de Thor, hija de Nótt y hermana de Auðr y Dagr.Lindow (2001:205).Skáldskaparmál 33 (24). Edda poética En el Lokasenna, Thor es llamado Jarðar burr ("hijo de Jörð").Lokasenna 58.En Hárbarðsljóð 9, Thor se llama a sí mismo hijo de Odín y hermano de Meili, que también puede ser hijo de Jörð. En el mismo verso den el Völuspá, es mencionado como mǫgr Hlóðyniar y Fjǫrgyniar burr (hijo de Hlóðyn, hijo de Fjörgyn).Völuspá 53 (56).Dronke (1997:22). El desconocido Hlóðyn era por tanto otro nombre para Jörð.Lindow (2001:206). Se suele considerar idéntica con Hludana, cuyas tablillas votivas romanas han sido encontradas en el Bajo Rin.Dronke (1997:150). Referencias Bibliografía * Dronke, Ursula (1997). The Poetic Edda Volume II Mythological Poems. Clarendon Press. . * Haukur Thorgeirsson (2008). "Hinn fagri foldar son" as published in Gripla XIX, pages 159—168. Árni Magnússon Institute for Icelandic Studies. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. . * Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell, London: Categoría:Jotuns